Vandread: Crimson Tears :REBOOT:
by Soulimpared
Summary: Life happens. Prepare for the sequel everyone's been waiting for. I'm back and ready to give you what you want. ENTIRE STORY REVAMP. New Chapter DAILY. Read and review and above all else, please enjoy my faithful readers.
1. Three years grace

**Vandread: Crimson Tears .:ReBOOT:.**

**_The man opened the door to his home, hungry and exhausted he made his way to the living room where his wife sat in wait. She spotted him and smiled at his appearance. Tiredly he greeted her with a kiss on the cheek and resumed to detaching his military grade boots from his feet. _**

**_"Hey, have you ever seen this show before?" asked his wife. _**

**_The man turned his to head to the television and what he saw made his heart tighten. _**

**_It was Vandread. _**

**_"Yeah, when I was younger. What are you doing watching that? I didn't think you were into Anime?" he said to her. _**

**_"Usually you're right but I don't know, I like this show, it's cute and it makes me think of when we first met," she replied. _**

**_The man remembered how this same show inspired his imagination and ate away at his creative nature. Forgetting his exhaustion he climbed to his computer and hastily clicked at an old word processor. _**

**_"What are you doing?" asked his wife. _**

**_"Writing," he told her. _**

**_"What for? Its almost midnight," _**

**_"I owe them this much, I just hope they can forgive me," _**

**_"Who?" _**

**_The man looked at her, a apologetic smile on his face, "The people who once loved my stories,"  
_**

In a dark room aboard the Nirvana, Hibiki sat on his cot with his eyes staring at the countless diagrams that littered the walls. He traced each and every path they had taken in his mind and each one resulted in failure. The thought of giving up hovered over him for some time but his determination as a man simply forbade the action from going through. He needed to find her. He refused to believe she was gone. He buried his face in his hands and let out a groan of frustration. It's been far too long.

"Hey,"

He turned to find Barnette standing at his doorway, he was so into his thoughts he hadn't heard his door slide open.

He turned away, "What's going on? Is everything alright topside?"

"Yeah, but the crew is worried about you. You barely leave this room and we've been wandering aimlessly. There haven't been attacks in about a year and the crew is restless."

"Yeah, I know. I hate to break it to you but there's nothing for us really to do. I just…"

"Want to find Dita?"

He said nothing as he already knew there was no reason to. Everyone knew the reason why they were traveling to random galaxies and that was to find Dita. He didn't want to admit it but it was his way of keeping hope alive. The crew had given up the search long ago and he felt it was irresponsible to lead an entire ship on his own regard.

Barnette sat beside him, "Listen, I understand what you're feeling. We all lost someone, not just you. I think it's time we move on."

"I… I can't." he said.

"It took the two of you to realize how close men and women are meant to be. Life moves on even if you're not ready to. I learned that from you. I don't want to see you like this anymore, Hibiki. Please, smile for me."

He looked at her, unsure of what to say or do. He had forgotten how to smile, his cocky attitude had died a long time ago and he felt like he was just an empty shell of what he once was. Looking at Barnette he could see the feminine allure he once saw in Dita. He could see her round face and dreamy eyes.

She placed her hand under his chin and drew him in placing her lips on his. They sat in a kiss for a moment before Barnette pulled away softly a look of pleasant happiness on her face. Hibiki could only stare, unable to establish his head in the right place.

"When you have a moment come up to the conservatory. I'll be there." she said.

He watched her leave his room, the door sliding shut concealing him in a veil of darkness.

Hibiki wandered the passageways his mind swimming in countless thoughts. The taste, her lips… it was the only thing he could think of. But guilt was lying in wait for him. He couldn't bring himself finally giving up on Dita, he couldn't do it but his feet were constantly aiming him for the conservatory. His inner man tempted and teased but he refused. His heart was a battleground and his mind was raging war.

He continued down the hall and passed by the sick bay where he heard odd sounds from one of the rooms. Curious he placed his ear against the door of suspect and could hear someone.

"Hey, we shouldn't be in here. Someone might find us,"

"Everyone is in engineering bay, we should be fine,"

It was odd hearing Duelo and Parfet spending so much time together. He then realized how different it was when he and Dita had gotten together. Guess it was to be expected. He eventually wandered into the conservatory, the magic of stars hovered overhead cascading a brilliant light across the trees and fountains. He looked around and noticed no one and was just about to turn to leave when he heard a cough nearby. He looked closer and spotted someone sitting at the fountains edge, their face hidden by darkness.

"For a moment I thought you weren't going to show,"

"Look, I don't know what's going on but I have a bad feeling about this," said Hibiki shoving his hands into his pockets. Barnette stood and walked over to him, Hibiki caught sight of her and could feel his stomach fall as her silhouette was no longer forged by her battle suit but instead with jean shorts and a summer blouse. In her hair sat a long pink flower and her lips highlighted with a hue of pink, her eyes wielding a light shade of violet and her scent flowing from her neck.

"What are you dressed like that?" he asked feeling the urge to turn around. She smiled as she took his hand and placed it gently on her cheek.

"Look at me just the way you once looked at her," she said to him.

"I don't get it, why?" he found himself saying.

She placed her hand behind his neck and drew him close and to her surprise his resistance was low, "Because I feel something around you I've never felt with anyone else. Not even Jura."

Hibiki found the will to retreat slightly, "This isn't right. I don't even know where all this is coming from. Yesterday you were just fine, what gives?"

She stared at him, the look of confusion spread liberally over her face: "I don't want to see you sad anymore. Don't you get it? I can't stand to see you upset for someone we both know isn't coming back!"

Barnette cupped her mouth once she realized the severity of her words. Hibiki stared but he could feel his fist clench tightly in pure anger. He turned and ran down the passageway ignoring Barnette's calls.

"Hibiki! Wait, please!"

But it was too late.

He disappeared into the bowels of the ship.

Dita sat in quiet contemplation. She wasn't used to being so quiet but in her situation it paid to be pensive. She quietly flipped through holographic screens as she pressed nodes and summoned more screens to her. She worked in the administrative section of a machinery factory on the planet Gunzo. It had been a while before she could find work. When she awoke in the desert she was confronted by a militia who quickly questioned her citizenship. She couldn't remember anything and couldn't grant any information prior but due to some miraculous glitch in the planet's system the main civilian computers registered her friendly. Not too long after that she was offered a job at the closest weaponry facility after mechanics spotted her helping a local with his own mech. One thing led to the other and she found herself here. Her memories of what happened prior remained a mystery but she knew she lived a life before this one but there was nothing in her head that could dig up those hidden memories.

"Hey, your done for today. Go home," said a rough voice.

Dita flinched, "Yes… yes sir."

She grabbed her belongings and sat up from her chair, looking around she realized everyone had already left. She was so caught up in her mind she must have over clocked. She sighed, they didn't pay overtime either. She slung her bag over her shoulder and headed down the hall glancing out the window and at the setting sun. It was nice evening, a walk home wouldn't be too bad she thought. She entered the main atrium and began her trek to the elevator. She turned and found herself staring at a darkened figure standing at the opposite end of the hall.

"Um, are you lost? Can I help you?" she asked.

The dark figure said nothing but continued to stand there.

Dita felt uneasy as she went back the way she came to find a detour. She made several more turns before seeing the figure again.

Dita couldn't help herself, "Listen, you're staring to freak me out. Do you need something or not?"

Again the figure didn't answer.

Something's wrong, she thought, this person was there for her. She turned on her heel and darted away hoping to outrun whatever she thought was chasing her. She found an old emergency evacuation vent and without hesitation she forced the door open and slipped inside. She pressed her ear against the door listening for any footsteps but none could be heard. She tried to slow her breathing but her heart was racing with fear. Who would be chasing her? She was already a ghost in the system, who would want her?

"You think you can run?" hissed a voice.

Dita froze as she slowly turned her head to find a pair of dark eyes staring at her. She scrambled to escape but she felt her body lunge forward into the door. A sharp and devastating pain erupted around her head where she felt something warm fall between her eyes.

"You think you can just forget about me like a bad dream?"

She felt her body slam into the walls of the room repeatedly by an invincible force. All she could hear was an disembodied voice. Finally she was dropped onto the ground, she couldn't even cry because her jaw would not open. Her eyes bled tears as she crawled out of the room in dire pain. From the corner of her eye she could see a pair of windows leading to the city. Surely, someone would see her and help her. She forced herself onto her feet and made a beeline to the window but before she could reach it something swept her feet from underneath her. She fell hard onto the floor, her face hitting harshly against the ground, blood trailed as she was dragged back into the darkness. She desperately tried to scream but all that came out was a groan followed by a flow of blood.

"Someone save me," she thought.

"No one will save you…" said the voice. "Not even Hibiki."

Hibiki…


	2. Behind Smoke and Mirrors

**Behind Smoke and Mirrors**

A massive explosion shook the ground as Dita peered up towards the windows. A dark blue machine hovered before her, wind whipped throughout the building rustling papers and knocking over automated desks. Whatever grabbed her released her and she found the strength to get to her feet. She made her way to the machine where suddenly the cockpit opened it as if beckoning her entry. She didn't hesitate as she took a leap of faith into it. The cockpit closed and the next thing she knew she was flying into the atmosphere catching speed with every rise. Something told her that this unknown part of her life was about to be realized, it was only a matter of time before she faced what lied ahead.

Hibiki sat in the crew's mess, a bowl of stew sat idly between his hands. He wasn't hungry but was forced to eat. He sat watching the contents bubble, his mind drifting to and from. Just then he noticed someone sitting opposite him, looking up he made out Barnette's features and immediately went back to watching his brew boil in front of him.

"I didn't mean what I said yesterday," she said, "It's just hard on us."

"Hard on the crew or hard on you?" he asked.

She said nothing as he could tell she too was now lost in thought.

"I just want to spend time with you, that's all." she admitted.

"Why?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"It ain't hard, why are you so determined to spend time with me?" he insisted.

"It's not that easy, alright?"

Hibiki grabbed his bowl and stood.

"Don't go, please," she begged.

He scoffed, "I had enough, I'm going to bed."

Hibiki laid on his bed with his eyes glued to the ceiling, he didn't know what to think. He shifted to his side as his eyes met a picture of Dita.

"Where are you?" he whispered.

The sound of his door sliding open echoed, "What do you want?"

Barnette said nothing as she sat at the foot of his bed. He sat up to shout but he was met only with quiet sobs. She sat there, her elbows resting on her knees and her face buried in her hands.

"It's not fair," she said.

"What's not fair?"

"Why does everyone get to feel in love and I don't?"

"What about Jura?"

"I'm not attracted to women, I thought I was but then I realized that was because I had no choice. There's something different about men and women. It seems so natural and yet I lived my whole life thinking it was something to avoid when all along it was something that should be embraced."

He couldn't lie to himself and tell her she was wrong. He spent his life thinking women were the enemy when in fact they were his greatest ally. Dita proved that but she was no longer there to support it.

She took a seat beside him and knelt over and kissed his lips. This time he didn't refuse. He remembered how it was kissing Dita for the first time. The overwhelming feeling he got from it now was coming from a different woman. He didn't know what came over him but he felt his hand reach behind her neck and pull her in. She moaned softly as she too returned the favor. She tasted his lips and felt his neck. Masculine and strong, she thought, something she could never get from another woman. She pressed harder as if she could not get enough of his lust and proceeded to climb into his bed, her foot caught the picture of Dita knocking it over but neither of them noticed as the only light in the room dimmed concealing their passion.

The next day Hibiki entered the bridge to check the status of the ship only to be met with a pair of green eyes. Jura sat at one of the control panels, the look on her face showed that of loss which sent a nervous feeling down his stomach.

"Can I get a word with you?" she asked him.

He knew what was coming, "Yeah, what's up?"

"It's about Barnette, she… hasn't said a word to me in days,"

"Alright?"

"I don't know, I was hoping you knew what was wrong with her. Every time I go to speak with her she avoids me. I don't know what to do." she said.

He didn't want to admit anything but his own guilt was clouding his thoughts. It was bad enough he couldn't forgive himself for giving in to her but now he had to deal with potential hurting someone else. Something he had experience with and refused to do again.

"I don't know what to say," he lied, "I can try to talk to her if you want?"

"Could you? I feel like something's off and I just can't see it,"

Hibiki nodded, "I know what you mean,"

He left the bridge completely forgetting his original intent and walked into the hall hoping to erase his conversation with Jura. He turned several corners until he reached a section of the ship long since used. He made his way down several more corridors until he found the old storage room. With a quick hand scan he entered the room and found what he was looking for.

"I thought you weren't going to come," said a voice.

"Shut up," he replied.

They embraced as Barnette sat herself on top of a storage crate and began to kiss his neck. He in turn caressed her exposed back taking in her alluring scent. He didn't know what he was doing but his body followed through. She kissed him as she unbuttoned his shirt and began to trace her fingers over his chest. For several minutes they kissed heavily slowly inching farther into the unknown. It wasn't until he heard voices that his heart began to race with anxiety.

"Wait, stop. Someone's coming," he said trying to diffuse the moment. Barnette ignored his warning and wrapped her legs around him drawing him closer, "Come on, enough."

"Please, I don't care. Pretend I'm her, pretend I'm Dita. You can call me Dita, please," she whined in his ear. Without another word he pressed his palm against her mouth to silence her.

"Will you shut up for a second?"

He could hear a pair of footsteps approaching the door and when they stopped he felt panic rise over him. The doors swung open followed by the flickering of lights. He guided Barnette to a corner of the room and said: "Don't say a word,"

Duelo and Parfet entered laughing as they made their way inside. They continued to talk but quickly stopped when Parfet pointed to Hibiki who stood at a random crate pretending to be looking for something.

"Captain, what are you doing in here?" she asked.

He had to come up with something or else they would find out, "I was… looking for something,"

"Oh? Why in the dark?" asked Duelo.

"I uh… I couldn't find the light system so I took a shot… in the dark… so to speak," he said with a nervous laugh, "What are you guys doing?"

Parfet looked at Duelo before saying, "We were just looking for some spare parts for the engineering bay. We thought we'd try the old storage room, for some reason things always end up here."

Hibiki could see Barnette at the corner of his eye, her eyes wide and waiting for her next move. He needed to get them out of there, there was no story he could come up with that would explain why Barnette was there with him.

"Listen, I think they're may be some parts in the hangar. I saw pushing a cart of parts with her the other day. Probably modifying her dread." he lied.

Duelo eyed Parfet and shrugged but she didn't seem convinced, "Meia is not the mechanic type, why would she have parts?"

Hibiki felt himself being cornered, he couldn't let on what was going on, "I don't know, you should go ask,"

"Well, wouldn't hurt I suppose," said Duelo, "By the way are you feeling alright?"

Hibiki glanced at Barnette's hiding spot and noticed her absence, "Oh yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

Duelo approached him and squinted, "You look sick, you're sweating and you have this glaze look in your eyes,"

Hibiki feigned a smile, "Ah, don't worry. It's just a little hot in here that's all. Anyway, I'm still looking for that… thing… I needed so I'll be in here for a little while longer."

Duelo crossed his arms but kept his stare on Hibiki, "Alright, if you say so."

He gestured to Parfet and the two of them left. Hibiki sighed as he suddenly remembered about Barnette. Looking around he didn't see anyone that is until she poked her head out from a crate on the other side of the room.

"Are they gone?" she asked.

"How the hell did you get all the way over there?"


	3. Welcome Back

**As a suggestion, when the time is right listen to the Vandread first season intro. I trust you'll know when the time is right. **

**Welcome Back  
**

Sirens blared and echoed throughout the Nirvana. Hibiki caught sight of them and made his way to the hangar. On the way there he met with Meia who too was on her way to the hangar.

"What's going on?" he asked her.

"We are under attack, Captain. A few pirates to the starboard end." she said.

Soon enough the intercom system buzzed: "Attention. All hands report to your battle stations. This is not a drill, I repeat, this is not a drill. Battle stations,"

Hibiki took a hard right into the hangar bay where he could see several women jumping into their Dreads. He scaled the platform and into the cockpit of his Vanguard.

"The Captain has boarded the Vanguard, all hands prepare for battle," said a voice over the intercom. Hibiki fastened himself in, it had been months since he flown his Vanguard and even longer since he's seen battle. Adrenaline found itself in his veins and he could feel a genuine smile. He was doing something he loved to do, fight.

"On your order, Captain," said Parfet through his monitor.

"Let's go, I can't wait to kick some ass," he said.

His Vanguard slid into position before a set of steel metallic doors. Suddenly they opened exposing the vacuum of space.

"Say it, say it already," he whispered to himself.

"Vacuum established in the main hangar, the battlefield is yours, Captain,"

The Vanguard launched and soon he was jettisoned into space, the free fall was uplifting as his eyes gazed upon the stars. From the corner of his eye he could see Meia's Dread exit the hangar and join him at his side.

"Behind us, Captain. Pirates." she said.

"Alright, let's see if I still got it,"

Soon several Dreads appeared in the battle group and the assault began.

Dita had fallen asleep several times and each time she awoke she hoped she would see something familiar to jog her memory. She had been traveling through space for what seemed like days and fatigue was beginning to settle in. She couldn't deactivate the auto-pilot it was as if the Dread had already plotted a course. She glanced at all the controls and none of it felt foreign. She felt as if she had been controlling ships for the better part of her life. She felt at home, well almost.

Suddenly she could see something off in the distance of space. Lights, blinking then shining. She leaned forward and squinted her eyes. What was going on over there, she thought?

Hibiki dodged and weaved out of the way as the pirates fired heavily at him. He managed to dispatch several smaller ships but several frigates managed to evade his force by sheer strength. He couldn't get a good vantage point so he resorted to an old trick.

"Meia, you know what to do," he called to her.

"Roger,"

They wisped around each other forming a brilliant light and out from the burst of radiant energy appeared a hawk like creation as it spun uncontrollably in a tailspin.

"Vandread Meia has taken the field," reported the intercom.

The Vandread whipped and spun with immense accuracy and speed as it seamlessly penetrated the enemies defenses taking out a full legion of fighters.

"Yeah, we got 'em," said Hibiki.

Sitting behind him Meia then replied: "Don't celebrate yet. We have those frigates coming in and they look sturdy,"

"I'm sure we got this, come on. Let's teach them not to mess with us,"

The Vandread came in for another attack towards a frigate but this time a massive blast rocketed from a dark corner of space catching the Vandread off guard. Swiftly they managed to dodge it but barely.

"What the hell was that?" exclaimed Hibiki.

Meia's eyes caught glance of something shimmering in the darkness. The light of the nearest star wasn't strong enough to cast a light on it but she could see a small orb of light emitting from the darkness.

"It's preparing for another attack!" she yelled.

Sure enough, a massive beam of energy rocketed at them. Meia tried to steer them away but the blast was well planned and calculated. Hibiki's Vanguard spiraled into a free fall while Meia's Dread spun in the opposite direction.

"Captain!" called Meia.

Hibiki began to feel the teeth of panic sink into his skin. He tried to propel forward but his Vanguard would not respond. Suddenly his screen was bombarded with red text and sirens.

Warning: Motor functions disabled!

"Dammit," he hissed, "Come on, you can't be out yet!"

"Captain!"

Hibiki turned in his cockpit and could see a massive flagship crawling out from the darkness. It was twice as large as the Nirvana and the beam it was charging could easily destroy it. He watched with sheer terror as the energy beam was now aiming to finish him off.

"Get out of there! Captain, can you hear me! Get the HELL out of there!"

It was futile, he couldn't move and he was hovering right into their crosshairs.

Dita screamed as a massive beam of light just missed her Dread. The Dread spun to avoid it and when she finally found her bearing she looked up and saw two objects flying at high speeds away from each other. Upon closer examination she could identify one of the objects as another Dread. She looked over to the other machine which was now falling fast in another direction. Something about it looked familiar but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Then, a flash of light caught her eye as she noticed something trembling from the blackness of space.

A flagship and it was preparing to fire.

She took in a breath as fear rushed over her. She took the Dread by the controls and push forward forcing the Dread to rush hastily to the falling machine.

"Don't die, whoever your are," she said.

"I guess this is it," he whispered.

"I'll save you,"

"It's been a good run, partner. If she's really gone, then I'll see you soon, Dita."

"I'm right here, Hibiki,"

Meia watched as a brilliant white light engulfed the battlefield. Electricity sparked forming arches between anything that was moving. Out from the light stepped a colossal being, its armor shining majestically from the clouds of dust.

The intercom went silent and everyone in their Dreads halted their actions. Meia stared in disbelief as her memories soared through her head.

_Tatoeba kimi no sono ude ga_

_Kusari ni tsunagaretemo_

_Tateoba itsuka kono sora ga_

_Moetsukite shimau to shite mo_

_Kibou dake wa shinjite _

"I don't believe it… Vandread Dita… has joined the battle!" said the intercom system.

"Full assault, Dread team! Follow that Vandread!" called Meia.

_Kagayaku hoshi no kage ni_

_Yami ga suberu sekai ga aru_

_Tatta hitotsu no inochi _

_Soko no tozashita mama ja lonely boy _

Vandread Dita erupted in a fiery burst sending countless beams of energy in every direction destroying everything in its path.

_Koko no bokura ga deatta wake wa_

_Kanarazu aru no dakara ah… _

The pirate ship prepared for another blast.

"It's coming right for you!" called Meia. Vandread Dita turned and spotted the rouge ship. It's two giant cannons unbuckled themselves from it's back holster and settled it on its shoulders. The two turbines began to glow and emit a wave of light.

_Tatoeba kimi ga kanashimi ni _

_Kuzuresou ni natte mo_

_Tatoeba boku no kono mune ga _

_Dakitomeru chikara ni nareba _

_Asu mo kitto We can survive _

Vandread Dita released a powerful blast that shook the entire fleet. The blast tore through the pirate flagship submitting it into a plume of debris and fire. All the other surviving pirate ships turned and fled leaving the Nirvana crew to victory.

The entire Nirvana crew watched in utter disbelief. What they saw on the monitor screen was a Vandread they hadn't seen in a long time. All of the women stared, Jura sat with her hands cupped over her mouth, Parfet fainted…

"NO FRICKEN' WAY!" shouted Barnette.

Meia immediately spoke into the intercom, her body trembling with excitement: "Vandread, identify yourself,"

Their was a pause.

The intercom buzzed:

"Hello Meia, I'm back,"


	4. Misunderstanding

**Misunderstanding **

Barnette could hear the distant clamor echoing down the long halls of the Nirvana. She could almost feel the utter joy tremor through the white walls trying desperately to find her in the darkness of her room. She prayed it couldn't find her for she knew no amount of foreign happiness could break the hanging uncertainty that lingered over her. She should be happy, one of her comrades whom she held numerous tough battles had returned from the grave. What's not to be happy about?

Oh, that's right. Hibiki.

She kept her eyes within the vastness of space. No matter how many battles she had faced, won, lost or retreated from, she was facing another battleground. One where recovery could result in nothing but sorrow. Her heart was now a battleground and she knew the battle itself had already been lost.

Her ears perked. The sound of footsteps interrupted her train of thought sending her flying to her feet. Someone was coming, there was no way she could face anyone especially with the dark stains running beneath her eyes.

Her door propelled open blasting a searing light into the blackness. She found herself dropping to her feet finding a small gap below her bed. Taking in a huge breath she slipped into the small space keeping her eyes planted towards the door. A dark shadow eclipsed the light causing Barnette's breath to freeze in her lungs. The shadow grew larger signaling whoever it was that they were approaching. Barnette could feel herself cupping her mouth. She didn't want to be found, she just wanted to disappear and forget everything.

Her door closed sending the room back into the abyss. Did they leave?

"Barnette," whispered Hibiki.

She wanted to scream but a tiny, almost inaudible, whimper stirred within her throat. Why was he here? Shouldn't he be with the crowd celebrating?

"I guess you're not in here," he said in a slow quiet tone. Despite the dimness of the room she could feel his presence plant himself on her bed, "Well, I guess it doesn't matter. I'm sorry,"

"I can't even begin to explain how complicated things have gotten. But, you and I both know there's no way we can go back to the way things were. You have to believe me when I say I never thought something like this could happen. I just hope that we can be friends and go on from here,"

Barnette could feel her insides burn with a toxic mixture of anger and pure sorrow. The war was raging deep within and there was no end in sight. She wanted to hurt him, to curse and throw punches. She wanted him to feel the pain she was feeling but there was absolutely no way she could face him. Not now.

"I'll understand if you don't want to talk to me for a while. Maybe it's for the best or it simply can't be helped," he continued. She felt him stand and walk towards the door where it opened exposing the halls bright white light and the faint tear lines on her pale face.

"Just go away," she hissed to herself.

The shadow halted snapping her eyes back. She waited in bated breath hoping this slow painful nightmare would suddenly disappear.

"You know, hiding underneath the bed... is for kids,"

And with that Barnette found herself plunged yet again into darkness.


	5. The Web

**The Web**

"So, she made it back to her friends, that's nice,"

"It's unfortunate that it will only be short lived,"

"Unfortunate, yes. Necessary, absolutely,"

"I take it you're about to give me the mission parameters?"

"But of course, you're not aboard their ship for no reason,"

"How would you like me to approach? Should I start killing everyone one by one or do you prefer to handle it your way?"

"How thoughtful of you. Even though I would love nothing more than to kill them off immediately I also feel we must place a more... how should we say... personal touch to it. I want them to suffer,"

"How do you suggest we handle this then?"

"What's worse than being betrayed by your very love? I think that's a great way to break the ice. You know what to do,"

"Yes, mistress. I'll be in touch,"

* * *

"Have you seen Barnette? I haven't seen her since I got back," said Dita as she stood at the bridge. It was odd, she thought. Coming back to the place where it all began was nothing short of surreal. It was almost like she walking within a dream, a dream she thought she would never have. Hibiki stood several feet away from her his gaze matching hers. It was indeed a while since she had seen him. It was almost like staring at another person, a long lost stranger. Someone you would pass by on the street and see the same person only days later. A lost memory. He had gotten slightly taller, his complexion darkening and the width of his shoulders heavy with age. Lone gone was his bandanna which seemed always glued to his crown but now took refuge around his neck. He wore the clothes of a captain shedding the image of a lowly engineer. He looked official, he looked foreign but that smile... goddess that smile was something she could never forget. His eyes, nothing short of mesmerizing. The same alien she had fallen in love with was still there but now sporting a different look. Maybe she looked different too but she couldn't see it. She wondered if he noticed.

"Don't worry about her, she's probably exhausted from all the excitement," he told her trying to brush off the sudden sick feeling that had begun to manifest within his stomach. To tell her of his relationship with Barnette would only send this wonderful occasion back into the depths of misery. He didn't want to remember the potentially devastating memories he had created with her. But, was it his fault to begin with? Surely Dita would understand. He thought she was gone forever, wouldn't it be natural to move on? Surely he could explain it when the time came.

"Hey,"

Looking up he could see her silhouette basking in the starlight. How he had dreamed of this moment only to have it tarnished by the recent past. Her hair, her long red hair had not changed. If anything it had gotten longer and even more beautiful. Despite the low lighting her bright eyes pierced through the darkness and right into him. How the memories came back in a rapid flash. It was like time had fast forward from when they first met to this very moment. To think that he once thought women had been the ill fated enemies they were portrayed to be. This was what it was like when Earth had existed. How did their species not realize the beauty of what stood before him? It was almost like a cruel joke that took him years to understand.

"Yeah?"

Dita peered upward into the black patches of space, the brightness of passing stars lit up her eyes like a spark, "How have you been?"

What kind of question was that, he asked? How had he been? To tell her the truth would be like scouring through the endless pages of the past few years. How he searched far and wide for her hoping that one day he would see her again. He didn't want to re-imagine the pain he had gone through... so he lied.

"It was... alright," he began feeling the sudden surge of raw emotion begin to eat away at his resolve. He wanted to hug her, to kiss her but how could someone rekindle a relationship that had been on hiatus for so long? Do you just go for it and hope the fire that was once there remain lit or do you just leave it be? She was glad to be back sure but did that mean she was glad to come back to him?

Finally, he cracked, "I searched so long for you..."

Tears fell and there was no stopping it. He turned away feeling them pour reminding him of the day when he thought he had lost everything. He had lost her and now she was here standing next to him as if nothing had every happened. He was so overwhelmed.

He felt her arms wrap around his waist as her head gently found its way onto his back, "I missed you too, Hibiki,"

The silence, the silence was nothing short of deafening but the message was clear. Love had found a way. Love had traversed millions of light years to find its target and it finally found it at this moment.

They embraced tightening each others grip hoping the other wouldn't let go.

"You're really here, Dita. You're really here," he whispered into her ear.

She sobbed into his shoulder, "I am. I found you. I knew I would, Hibiki,"

They released each other from each others hold, their eyes meeting in a foggy scene. He caressed her face, her round delicate, yet, beautiful face. The face he breathed, the face he remembered.

"I won't let you go again, I promise you," he told her as he forced himself to bite his tongue in efforts to retain any shred of his pride intact. She smiled a watery smile as a pair of tiny tear strands lit around her cheeks.

"I know you will,"

* * *

Barnette snapped the magazine from the rifle from its chamber letting it hit the ground with a loud clang. From the corner of her eyes she could see several of the crew standing in complete anxiety watching her hold the rifle with immense grip. She had been in the training armory for several hours even refusing offers for food. Despite her desire for people to leave her alone she was receiving far more attention she had bargained for. She let her mind fall into a numbness only concentrating on the rapid gunshots that echoed throughout the hall. If she had to guess this was her way to blow off steam without being noticed but that plan may have backfired the moment she started tearing the magazines from the chambers before they were completely empty.

"Ma'am, is there something the matter?" asked one of the crew members. Barnette pushed the half empty cartridge into the young woman's hand.

"Give me another," Barnette demanded not taking her eyes off the obliterated target that stood smoldering at the other end of the room.

There was a slight pause effectively pushing her nerves past the point of return, "What the hell are you waiting for?"

The young woman looked towards her cohorts and then back at Barnette with an expression basked in fear, "I'm sorry but we ran out of training rounds,"

Barnette slammed the rifle onto the ground cracking the highly resistant casing causing many to jump up in fright, "Then give me live rounds,"

The woman could only stare as if desperately trying to choose her next words carefully.

"All of you get out, I'll handle this," said a voice emanating from the doorway. Barnette could make out Jura's long hair as she approached her. She ignored her at first mindlessly jamming a half empty clip into the damaged rifle and taking aim.

"I know something's wrong," said Jura placing her hands onto her wide hips, "You're not leaving here until you tell me,"

Barnette said nothing as she frantically pulled the trigger hoping the gunshots would drown out the one sided conversation. However, it failed to fire leaving her in a sudden fire she wished would extinguish itself.

"It's nothing," she lied as she walked towards the weapons rack picking up another rifle. Jura's hand shot out from the air pinning the rifle to the wall in a loud crack. Barnette could feel her ex-lovers green eyes writhe in pure poison. If she knew she were messing around the captain, Hibiki no less, then it would completely destroy any bond they had. There was no telling how far it would cripple other relationships. She couldn't be the reason behind it all.

"I know we haven't been the same for the past few years and I understand that. If you won't tell me as your partner could you at least tell me as your friend? What's wrong?"

"I... I..."

She wanted to run away and cry, she wanted to get into one of the fighters and set course in an unknown direction but there was no way to escape the web she had made for herself. She wanted to be loved, not by a woman but by a man. These emotions, she thought, these recently awakened emotions were eating away at her like a plague. It was both the source of her desires and the ultimate problem.

"I can get you out of this," something dark whispered.

"What?" Barnette found herself saying.

Jura continued to stare with the utmost concern but did not reply. It took Barnette a good moment to realize time had suddenly ceased to exist.

"What the hell?" she whispered.

A long dark laugh echoed, "This will give us a moment to talk. I can get you what you want, you need only ask,"

Barnette pulled her rifle to her chest and pointed it randomly across the room hoping to find the source of the disembodied voice, "Where the hell are you? You are stowing away on a military ship,"

"Drop the routine, you are nothing more than a mistress. Let's cut to the chase, you want that human male to yourself don't you? The need to procreate is always so strong with your kind. A weakness if you ask me,"

"Come out or I'll shoot," she called.

"Shoot? Shoot what? You don't even know if what's going on is real. Listen, I don't have all damn day so I'll cut you a deal. If you help me I'll help you. If you give me something that I want I can guarantee you'll get what you want. It's that simple,"

"No deal, come out and show yourself,"

"Suit yourself, I'll be back later, just you wait,"

Suddenly a loud bang pulsed throughout the armory. For a moment she thought the rifle had misfired but the weapon showed no signs of trigger.

"Barnette! Don't walk away from me!" Jura bellowed.

Barnette felt an eerie feeling tremble through her spine. What exactly had just happened? She took a sweeping glance at Jura before dropping the rifle and turning to the door.

"Barnette, you leave and I'll never forgive you!"

But it was too late.

The door had already closed.


End file.
